


Wishin' And Hopin'

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my fave Smut-bunnies. You know who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishin' And Hopin'

The new girls at Wentworth were... for the most part... well-behaved, although it seemed as if two had formed a bond that was almost sexual, if not completely sexual. Joan had considered slotting them... but then given in, she could keep watch on them with the CCTV anyway, much as girl's thought closing the doors of their rooms would hide them, it did nothing for them. 

That the girls had thought they would be seperated was interesting and yet Joan had, for once, taken pity on them. They shared a room. Much as nobody else understood why, it seemed that the more innocent-looking girl, a girl who insisted on going by 'Ree' was the one who knew why. Still, it had not stopped her sneaking into her roomies bunk overnight. It had started innocently, hugs and subtle little nuzzles and kisses, but soon enough 'Ree' had made her way down the other girl's body, failing to keep the blanket in place, and exposing her partner and what exactly she was doing, her hands had slid up under the other girl's tank-top and, from the sound and visual it was clear that she was cupping, caressing and teasing her partner's breasts. That the other girl let it happen was sign enough that they had become, for want of a better way to put it, pair-bonded, they had fallen for one another, probably in holding, although, given their crime it was possible 'Ree' was the one who had been the ring-leader. As Ree made her way slowly lower on her partner, garnering both mewls and the odd rasping breath inward, Joan had moved to lock her door, cursing herself for not planning ahead as usual. She was back at her desk by the time that 'Ree' had managed to convince her partner they were not being watched and, both from the way her lover's hands had snaked into her hair, and the low moans emitting from both of them, it was clear that 'Ree' was one of the more highly skilled lovers on the block. Joan continued to watch even as 'Ree' brought her lover to a climax, her smile slightly soft as she turned the footage off. 

It was clear that the girls wanted nothing but peace and one another, which they would find here. 

The question was... what exactly to do about her own needs... 

It had been easy enough to unlock the door and send a call out for Vera... which she did, smirking when Vera's own reaction to her smile was to lock the doors and move closer...


End file.
